Destiny: A star wars story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Ahsoka Tano left the jedi order to presue her dreams. She meets many people on the way and goes on many adventures. Betrayl and suspense comes onto this and a old friend meets her once again. She forms a group called the rebels and they all work together to fight evil. Who will win this time?


**Hey you guys, I'm back. I just got a wonderful request from someone and I decided to honor her request(because I'm such a nice person). I'm so honored to be chosen to do this story. I hope it's good enough. Read my other stories please and I hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Destiny_**

 _By: Shimmer star 5_

Ahsoka Tano and her master Anakin Skywalker, flew their star fighters right in front of the republic's enemies. White blast shot out and smashed the imperials ( if that's what the enemies are called, I get mixed up sometimes). Ships blew up big and small, here and there and look, over there also. "Master, I'm going to that black ship over there, stand by." _Somebody_ wasn't listening and turned up the music, Ahsoka can literally hear it loud and clue." _I can feel your halo, halo, halooo, I can feel your halo halo, halooo..."_ Ahsoka sighed angrily. Why oh why does she have to put up with him today. Just, Why?

"Why in the kriffing world does it have to be Beyoncé! Master, stop your singing and listen to me! This is no time for you singing your crush's song!" Anakin can be seen raising his eyebrows up and his eyes bulged out in surprise. Red formed on his cheeks as he blushes in embarrassment."Oh alright. What is it Ahsoka?." His padawan smiled."Finally. Anyway, I'm already chasing this black ship. I need you to stand by okay." Anakin agreed to do so, or so she thought.

Ahsoka, if you knew your master so well, why would you think that Anakin will listen to you for once? For he is not listening to you now, I'm serious. Look for yourself. Anakin saw a ship sneaking up behind her and he immediately chases after it. He activates power 3-9210 and blew the ship apart, killing the people inside. But not only did he blew up the ship, a wing from _ahem_ ship is flying deeper into space and the ship on fire. Falling down, down, down and down."... ANAKINNNNNNNNN! You little.. ( looks sign for any Jedi around)... _biiiiiiiiiitch. You know when I get my hands on you..."_ Ahsoka said menencingly. Anakin pouted."Hey! That's bad language and besides, your not dying.., right?"

Ahsoka decided to not say anything. Anakin finally stopped being a fool and activate the robotic arms to save the burning ship. He brought his padawan inside his own star fighter. When he glanced at her face, she was angry and refused to look at him. After a few moments, she looked at him." I'm very grateful for your kindness and teachings master. But unfortunately, I will be meeting with the Jedi council today because I cannot be apart of the Jedi order anymore. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Tears rolled down her eyes as she wept silently. Anakin breath hitched in sadness and fear. He set the plane on auto mode and typed in the location they are headed to.

He turned towards his padawan." Ahsoka stop this nonsense, stop the games now..." He stop in mid sentence when he saw the tears coming down his dear padawan's face."Oh... I guess, I will miss you Ahsoka. But make sure this is the choice you really want to make. Once you leave, it will be hard to come back." Ahsoka nodded her head in dermination, confining the answer. For the rest of the ride, it was silent, too silent. When they made it to coursacant ( if that's how you spell it and say it), Ahsoka walked pass everyone and into the council room. She saw Mace windu, Yoda and other masters. Just chilling out and drinking their tea until she walked in. Out of curiosity, Yoda said," Something bothering you, is it?" Ahsoka fell unto her knees and cried her eyes out.

Yoda got off his chair and hobbled over to the young girl." Tell us young one, what has happened?" Ahsoka wiped her tears away from her eyes harshly." I'm sorry to inform you all but I decide to leave the Jedi order. I don't feel like this is for me and a friend of mine invited me to stay with him, I can't say the name right now." The room went silent for a few minutes, Mace windu decided to break it with his big and empowering voice," if that's what you want to do miss Tano, than so be it, Here is your 102 credits to help you settle in your new life." Ahsoka thanked the council and left to pack her things.

She walked up the marbled starcase to a small room on the west wing of the whole floor. She got out her room key and unlocked the lock to go in. As she was packing her things and her lightsaber, she can hear sobs and mumbling outside. It seemed... really familiar to her. As she turned her head towards the window, her eyes went wide, her master is crying!

 _Anakin's POV:_

What in the kriffing world did I do wrong that made Ahsoka wanting to leave the order and be with her friend, whoever that person is. When Ahsoka said those words, it really hurt me, _"I'm very grateful for your kindness and teachings master. But unfortunately, I will be meeting with the Jedi council today because I cannot be apart of the Jedi order anymore..."_ I thought that she was just playing games with me but, when I saw tears on her face, I knew that she was serious and that, she is gone.

Once the ship landed, Ahsoka ran to the council and I just sat in my seat in silence, in shock."Anakin, what's troubling you now. Why don't you want to come out?" I know that voice anywhere. That is my best friend, who is like a brother to me, Obi wan Kenobi. My eyes watered and silent sobs broke away from my lips. I started to cry. Why wouldn't I cry? My padawan is leaving me and I fear that this is all my fault, I made her leave the order. I felt arms wrapped behind me, around my shoulders. It stayed like this for a few moments. Then a hand softly grabbed my chin, turning it upwards. I saw a pair of bright blue green eyes.

Obi Wan had a shave, I notice. No sign of little hairs at all. Also, I looks good but, why in the world is he wearing a man bun? It makes him look like his younger self, but _much_ younger. Anyway, he wiped away my tears with his thumb and said to me,"Anakin, you are in distressed. Don't try to lie to me, I can sense it. Now tell me what happened." I tried to look at him, but I just started crying again," Oh Obi, Ahsoka is leaving me! She is leaving the Jedi order to meet up with a friend because of me. I failed as her master." My friend softly frowned."I'm so sorry to hear that Anakin. Come on now, we are going to the quarters." I stopped crying and arched a eyebrow at this funny man,"Why?" Obi Wan rolled his eyes at me,"Just come Anakin. Alright?" I sighed and nodded my head at him. I reluctantly go with him to the quarters.

Once we got there, he lauded down at his bed and patted a spot for me to lay next to him."Uhh Obi, you don't have to do this..." Obi Wan gave me, _the look_ and I didn't say anything else and just layed down next to him. After a few moments of silence, Obi wan wrapped his arms loosely around my torso. I felt safe in his arms, like our bond became stronger with this comfort. I wrapped my good arm around his waist and placed my face in the crook of his neck."Thank you Obi Wan, my dear friend." He smiled down at me and patted my head," You are so very welcome my friend, young one." The last thing I remember is us going to sleep.

 _Ahsoka's POV:_

I turned back to my things, feeling bad that I hurt my now former master's feeling so badly. I placed my belongings and pouch of credits in my big bag. After I finished packing my stuff, I gave my goodbyes to all my friends and the masters, even Obi Wan. But Anakin wasn't around to be seen. I guess that last encounter was our goodbye. Anyway, I walked to my speeder and left the republic forever, never turning back. I can feel tears building up in my eyes but I ignored it and wiped it away. Holding my emotions in. At least I still have my lightsaber and shooter with me.

I turned on a dirt road and took out a map Asger gave to me. I wonder where he wants me to meet him. The air turned dusty while I drive on the upcoming sand. Suddenly, shots ranged out and I was surprise. I turned my speeder to the right and looked behind me, imperial officers were shooting at a mysterious person and me. This person is a guy, obviously. This guy, was wearing a special helmet. I hear from people who are aren't from our planet, call it a biker helmet. That's a interesting name. The guy turned left and right, trying to lose the imperials. I caught up with some imperials, sneaking up behind them. I stood up on my speeder while driving it, took out and activate my lightsaber and jumped off my speeder and sliced off the front of their speeders. Imperial officers shoot out lasers at me while I blocked them as much as I can with my lightsaber. I kept on slicing through their weapons and veichles until they given up.

Sweat was going down my forehead. The weather turned really hot from the sun. I chased them away and I turned to the man with the helmet."Hi,are you alright. Those guys were tough in you, huh." The man nodded his head. His hands reached for his helmet and he took it off, and boy was he a adorable little fella. His hair is bleach blond with purple streaks at the end. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his ears have a piercing on each one, made from diamonds. His muscular body showed all the muscles and parts in _all_ the right places. "Yeah, thanks for saving me back there... who are you exactly, you seem familiar but I don't remember exactly." Wow, his voice is deep and beautifully husky. "Oh, I'm Ahsoka. I used to be a jedi padawan but I recently left, I don't think it's for me and also a friend of mine is calling me to meet him somewhere." The man looked at her hard and long, not knowing if he should trust here or not, but eventually he did."My name is Uni Tren. I also used to be in the Jedi order. I also remember you, your just a year younger than me." Ahsoka gasped and eyes went wide, so that's why he was so familiar? He is a former padawan who didn't passed the yearly jedi test in order to pass the course.

Uni just shrugged it off,"I don't really care for them anymore. You want to come back to my place and take a little rest? You seemed worned out." Ahsoka smiled at him," Sure, I would love too." The two got on their speeders and headed to Uni's place.


End file.
